Erase una vez
by syrielgoethe
Summary: ¿querias rescatarme? ¡que gallardo de tu parte! –dijo alzando la voz – solo porque estoy en una torre muy, muy alta sin escaleras ni puertas no significa que soy una doncella en apuros


Erase una vez, un lindo pastorcito llamado Ryoma, vivía en paz con sus ovejitas, todo era muy tranquilo en los alrededores pero no todo era paz, como estaba –practicamente- en medio de la nada, la gente que pasaba por allí siempre pedia direcciones, y como él dormía mucho, la mejor forma de llamar su atención era tirándole agua fría en la cara… ¡que creían esas personas! ¡ÉL no era un sistema de navegación satelital!

Era una linda tarde, Ryoma descansaba tranquilamente en el prado mientras sus ovejitas ( Fuji , Eiji y Kaidoh) pasteaban por ahí. De repente sintió pasos, la verdad no le importó mucho pero abrió los ojos para que nadie se "tomara la molestia" de despertarlo con un balde de agua fría en la cara. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con un muchacho de cabello castaño, con lentes, una mirada muy seria pero muy apuesto.

- Hola – saludó el castaño acercándose de forma amenazadora al menor

- ¿Qué quiere? –preguntó de forma grosera. No podían culparlo, esta era la 128va vez que alguien interrumpía su sueño… en esa semana. Si ese muchacho quería pedirle direcciones debía hacer algo.

- ¿yo? ¡ah si! –dijo como si hubiera recordado la verdadera razón de su "visita" – vengo a secuestrarte para hacerte mi prisionero – dijo como si nada

- Ahhh… era eso –dijo el menor parándose de forma calmada – bueno … - el chico no continuo, salió corriendo hacia sus ovejitas quienes le siguieron, pero el mayor era mas rápido y lo agarró de la cintura para luego cargarlo como una novia - ¡suelteme! ¡me niego a que me secuestre y me haga su prisionero! – gritaba mientras forcejeaba y golpeaba el pecho del mayor quien seguía caminando tranquilamente mientras se internaba mas en el bosque, las ovejas miraban como si nada como se llevaban al pastorcito.

- No será tan malo –decia el joven con voz profunda

- ¿en cerio? –preguntó el menor dejando de forcejear

- Bueno, tal vez seas mi esclavo –dijo mirándole cosa que no le dio buena espina al oji dorado pues en los ojos del mayor se veía un brillo que nunca había visto… una mirada llena de malicia, lujuria y picardia

Llegaron a una gran torre de unos casi 12 metros, no habían puertas, escaleras y solo había una ventana en la punta. El menor tragó en seco mientras el mayor sacaba algo de su bolsillo… una varita mágica.

- Ahora… - el castaño golpeo suavemente la varita contra la frente del menor, quien de un momento a otro, se vió dentro de la misma torre.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó alzando la voz pues el lugar era muy alto

- Magia –dijo el castaño mientras guardaba la varita

- ¡ sacame de aquí ! ¡no quiero ser tu esclavo ni prisionero! ¡ dejame ir! – gritaba desesperadamente el menor

- Creo que no… volveré pronto, debo hacerme cargo de tus ovejas… en esa habitación hay una biblioteca, lee algo, y además encontraras ropa –dijo mientras caminaba por donde vino

- ¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes? –gritó el menor frunciendo el ceño

- Yo… soy el hechicero Tezuka y te conviene obedecer mis ordenes – dijo mientras se iba

El menor empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, era cierto había una gran biblioteca y al parecer los libros eran muy interesantes cosa que le alegró de cierto modo e hizo su encierro no tan malo; pero en lo que no estaba de acuerdo era que la ropa era de mujer y puesto que su ropita de pastorcito estaba muy dañada, no tuvo mas remedio que usarla.

Con el tiempo, se fue olvidando de sus ovejas y estuvo mas entretenido con los libros; cada mañana su desayuno aparecia como por arte de magia en la mesa que había allí, al igual que su almuerzo y su cena, a decir verdad le empezaba a gustar ese lugar pero eran pocas las veces que veía al castaño quien se la pasaba al lado de la torre, haciendo cualquier cosa. Lo malo es que aun asi, la gente que pasaba por ahí osaba en seguir pidiendo direcciones cosa que también lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Una tarde cualquiera oyó los cascos de un caballo que se iba acercando; el menor pensó que podría ser otro idiota que quería pedir mas direcciones acique Ryoma sacó varios libros y los puso cerca de la ventana, preparando asi sus municiones.

- ¿hay alguien allí? –preguntó una voz. El menor sacó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, como lo esperaba era un joven que venia en un corsel blanco, el joven era alto, apuesto y tenia cierto aire principesco.

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres? –preguntó el chico de forma ruda al visitante de abajo quien se bajo de su caballo y después de torcer un poco su cuello pudo ver a la "princesa" .Era hermosa, angelical una verdadera belleza… ¿Quién era esa dulce doncella que parecía ser mas bella que Afrodita? (claro que ignoraba que la cara de Ryoma era de puro enojo) aunque después se dio cuenta de que la princesa no era ella sino él, pero por dicha belleza le dio igual.

- Yo soy el guapísimo, inteligente y modesto joven Atobe Keigo –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado – y tu pareces ser una damisela en apuros ¿no? –preguntó con voz orgullosa

- En realidad… no –dijo el menor como si nada. El peli lila mostró una cara de sorpresa.

- P-pero tienes un vestido y estas atrapada en una torre y él – dijo señalando al hechicero Tezuka quien dormía plácidamente en una silla de playa – él es la persona detrás de tu confinamiento ¿no?

- ¿el hechicero Tezuka? –preguntó mirando al castaño – bueno, él me trajo aquí contra mi voluntad pero por las cosas que hay aquí no me quejo

- Entonces… ¿no quieres que te rescate princesa? - pregunto algo decepcionado

- ¿querias rescatarme? ¡que gallardo de tu parte! –dijo alzando la voz – solo porque estoy en una torre muy, muy alta sin escaleras ni puertas no significa que soy una doncella en apuros.

- Eemmm…

- Ryoma Echizen –dijo el menor presentándose al fin

- No me importa lo que digas, debo rescatar a una princesa para obtener mi titulo de caballero –dijo el chico con voz segura

- ¿y a mi que me importa tu titulo de caballero? Además yo no soy una doncella, soy un pastor… por cierto ¿Dónde estarán mis ovejas? – se pregunto el chico poniendo un dedo en su mentón

- Entonces ¿Por qué usas un vestido? –pregunto casi con burla el peli lila

La cara del menor se pinto de un intenso color rojo para luego fruncir el ceño

- ¿y crees que me gusta usar vestidos? –preguntó mas que molesto

- Entonces ¿Por qué lo usas? –preguntó haciéndose el inocente, aunque dicha pregunta le costó, y de un momento a otro el peli verde le aventó toda una colección de libros de historia en la cara al mayor, pero el orgullo del menor estaba tan herido que la lluvia de libros no cesó. Todo ese jaleo fue lo que despertó al hechicero Tezuka

- ¿que es todo este ruido que no me deja dormir? – preguntó parándose de su silla de playa

- ¡ TU! - gritó Atobe desenvainando su espada dorada

- ¿yo? –preguntó el castaño incrédulo

- Pido la liberación de … la princesa Ryoma –dijo haciendo énfasis en " la princesa"

- Emmm … no lo creo –dijo sacando su varita mágica

- ¡espera! ¿no le vas a matar? Yo crei que eso hacían los caballeros, matar seres malvados - decía el menor preparando otra ronda de libros para golpear a Keigo

- Te dire algo… hechicero Tezuka, tu me das a Ryoma y yo te daré la única, maravillosa piedra roseta – dijo sonriendo de forma arrogante

- Ya tengo una –dijo Tezuka restándole importancia al "caballero"

- ¿Cómo asi que ya tienes una? ¿te refieres a la única y maravillosa piedra roseta? –pregunto el peli lila mostrando una cara de confusión

- … si, las estaba vendiendo por –dijo señalando una laptop que estaba al lado de la silla de playa

- No puede ser… - decía el caballero queriéndose golpear la cara

- ¡vaya que saliste muy rudo caballero Atobe! – gritó con sarcasmo Ryoma desde la ventana – no puedo creer que no le puedas ganar a un viejo hechicero

- ¿viejo? –preguntó un ofendido Tezuka – mira que joven estoy

- Porque eres inmortal, pero a lo mejor debes tener mil años viejo loco –decia el menor frunciendo el ceño mientras le tiraba un libro al castaño quien lo esquivo ágilmente

- Agghhh – empezó el castaño frunciendo el ceño – quedate con la princesa, que ya no me la aguanto

- Etto… bueno –dijo el peli lila levantando los hombros como si no fuera tan importante

"si llegó hasta arriba debe haber una forma de sacarla de allí" –penso el caballero.

- ¿Cómo le llega la comida hasta alla? –preguntó Atobe a Tezuka mientras este volvia a su silla

- Magia…

- ¿y el agua?

- Magia

- ¿ y …

- Magia

- Eso lo se, pero como…

- Magia

- Entonces como…

- Magia ¿estás sordo?

- ¡ya lo se! Bueno, ¿la puede bajar con magia?

- No se puede, no funciona así

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es magia

El caballero Atobe bufó para luego buscar algo en su saco de emergencias para caballeros. Sacó unas cuantas bombas c4, para luego ponerlas alrededor de la torre.

- Espera ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó nervioso el menor

- Descuida "princesita" yo te atrapo – dijo para luego accionar el botón haciendo que todas las bombas explotaran haciendo caer al menor; aun asi Atobe cumplió lo dicho y atrapó a la princesa en sus brazos quien no podía estar mas roja

- ¿ ves? Te atrap… - el mayor no continuo porque el menor le pego una cacheta en toda la mejilla

- Eso es por poner en riesgo mi vida gran baka –dijo para luego volver a cachetearlo

- ¿y eso por que? – preguntó un molesto Keigo

- Porque se me vino en gana – dijo sonriendo socarronamente

- Bueno… me merezco un premio –dijo el mayor en tono lujurioso deslizando su mano a la cintura del menor

- ¿q-que? – preguntó el menor mas rojo que un tomate

- ¿una noche de pura pasión? – pregunto no consiente de sus palabras

- ¿¡QUE! – preguntó el menor igual o mas de rojo

- Eh, perdón … -dijo el chico empezando a caminar, aun no sabia que le había pasado

- Oye, ¿aun no quieres tu premio? –preguntó coquetamente el menor haciendo que el peli lila parara de golpe

- ¿lo dices enc… -sus palabras fueron cayadas por un apasionado beso en los labios, el cual fue obviamente correspondido.

La linda pareja viajo al pueblo mas cercano, a Keigo le dieron su licencia de caballero y Ryoma recupero a sus ovejas (Fuji, Eiji y Kaidoh) las cuales estaban en una granja, pero el menor decidió venderlas al carnicero, y con ese dinero y el salario de Atobe decidieron vivir en una linda cabaña a las afueras del pueblo… una linda casita donde se respiraba amor, paz, tranquilidad y felicidad.

Hasta que Tezuka se declaró en bancarrota y se fue a vivir con ellos.

FIN


End file.
